


See Stars

by wisia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey tries his best to be a good man, but it’s a very hard thing to accomplish. Especially when Tony Stark is sitting in his lap and begging to be fucked. Yeah, he’s totally going to hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn’t help but wonder what if Rhodey didn’t have enough control. Or what if Tony’s first was actually Rhodey?
> 
> Also, no actual sex in this. Mostly wandering hands and discussion/implied. I didn't get up to actually writing it. I felt it stand as it was.

                Rhodey barely had any time to react when the door opened and Tony came striding in full of determination as if he was a man on a mission. He didn’t even have a chance of saying hello because there was a wicked grin to Tony’s lips as he neared. Really, before Rhodey knew it, he had a lapful of Tony.

                “Hey sugarplum,” Tony greeted, throwing his arms around Rhodey’s neck and snuggling in closer. “Wanna teach me something new?”

                “What?” Rhodey said, only half confused. Half because Rhodey knew he was going to be confused more times than not when it came to Tony Stark. “What are you doing? Get off me.”

                Rhodey tried to tug Tony off, but Tony only settled himself more firmly on Rhodey’s lap. Tony was intent on staying, and his wriggling sent all the wrong messages to Rhodey’s brain because he could feel his cock wanting to strain against his jeans. Like, yes. Let’s get some action.

                “No can do,” Tony chirped cheerfully and wrapped his arms tighter around Rhodey’s neck. He was too close, and Rhodey felt really tempted to keep Tony there but that wasn’t the right thing to do. Instead, Rhodey took a deep calming breath and tried push his dick out of his mind.

                “Tony,” Rhodey said loudly. “Get off!”

                Naturally, that didn’t work because Tony wasn’t one for listening at the best of times, especially on an inventing spree and leaving bits of metal all over Rhodey’s mattress. Instead, Tony tilted his head back, and Jesus! Rhodey could not tear his eyes away from that neck.

                “Why should I, Rhodey?” Tony said coyly. It took Rhodey effort to drag his eyes up, and that was even worse because Tony licked his lips slowly. He was all too aware of how heavy Tony was in his lap, and the weight thankfully (or not) was a firm reality check to Rhodey’s mind that this was all happening.

                “Because you shouldn’t,” Rhodey said hoarsely. He was not going to jump his sixteen year old boyfriend. He really wasn't, but the answer wasn’t enough for Tony who was already pressing a kiss to his mouth. Rhodey wasn’t going to admit that he whimpered just a little bit because Tony was just that good at pushing all of his buttons. Or because Tony’s mouth was so wet, warm and willing. It side tracked Rhodey enough that they spent a few good minutes kissing and sliding their tongues together until they had to part for air.

                “Hmm,” Tony said entirely smug. “Can I have another?”

                 His mouth was red and glistening and slightly swollen from being thoroughly kissed. The image made Rhodey’s heart ache just a little, and that kicked him back into gear.

                “Only if you behave,” and that was the wrong choice of words because Tony grinned at him.

                “Me?” He said innocently. “I’m always good.”

                And then he was pulling Rhodey into another kiss that was just as hot as the first with just a shade of lewd mixed in. It was enough to send warning signals careening in the back of Rhodey’s mind, especially when Tony moved from mouth to jaw to neck. It took way too much effort for Rhodey to pull him back from his neck.

                “Tony,” he said. “Seriously, what are you doing? Not that I don’t mind the kissing, but you don’t normally act like this.”

                Because Tony for all his genius and his degrees was still sixteen. An age of awkwardness, and Rhodey had literally seen Tony in puberty and still seeing it because Tony wasn’t an adult yet. Tony wasn’t smooth at talking to girls, and he certainly wasn’t smooth when he tried to convince Rhodey to date him. It took a year because Rhodey had morals as Tony declared in a scoffing way.

                “Getting lessons,” Tony quipped and rocked his hips down. Rhodey groaned at the feel of the movement.

                “Tony. We can’t.”

                “I can persuade you,” Tony continued. He rocked his hips down again. “Is it working?”

                It was. It totally was because all the blood was in Rhodey’s dick and none of it in his head where he needed it.

                “No,” Rhodey lied and tried not to buck his hips up into Tony’s.

                “Uh huh,” Tony muttered and grinded down.

                “Tony!” Rhodey grabbed Tony’s hips frantically, keeping them from moving. “Stop. You’re not old enough.”

                “I’m sixteen,” Tony said flatly. He tried to slide and get some friction, but Rhodey’s grip on him was pretty tight. Tony pouted. “It’s legal.”

                “Right,” Rhodey snorted and gaped when Tony realized his hands were free.

                “How about?” Tony whispered, dropping his voice into a sultry tone. “You take this as a tradition.”

                “What tradition?” Rhodey asked distracted. He didn’t know whether to stop Tony’s hands or to keep them on Tony’s waist.

                “I told you,” Tony said. “Do you wanna teach me something new?”

                “Uh, what?” Rhodey’s mind blanked out a little because Tony was sliding his hands underneath his shirt. Tony’s hard earned calloused fingers made Rhodey shivered as they scraped against his skin deliciously.

                “Greek tradition,” Tony said. “Where the older man has to teach the younger man the ways of the world.”

                “I—I don’t think that’s how it works.” Rhodey’s voice hitched in his breath, and no. Tony’s hands were worse than his hips, freely roaming and exploring. When they strayed and drifted lower past Rhodey’s navel, Rhodey had to bit the inside of his cheek hard.

                “No, Tony.” Rhodey said and grabbed Tony’s hands before they could unbutton his jeans. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Tony. He wasn’t going to sleep with Tony who was still too young in his eyes.

                “Come on,” Tony encouraged. “Don’t you want me?”

                “I do,” Rhodey answered truthfully. “That’s the hard part.”

                And Tony brought his hips against Rhodey again, because now his hips were free and his hands weren’t.

                “Tony,” Rhodey groaned. Then Tony tensed before he relaxed.

                “It’s okay, Jim,” Tony said seriously, actually using his name for once instead of all the candy nicknames. “I want to. With you. Unless you don’t want to?”

                And that wasn’t fair. Because Rhodey hated when Tony was vulnerable, and he sighed heavily. He was going to hell for this.

                “You really are sixteen,” Rhodey asked, making sure.

                “Yes, Rhodey. Would I be here if I wasn’t?” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “Yes, you would.”

                “Okay, fine. Maybe I would. Last week didn’t count though. And, and I really am sixteen now.”

                Rhodey stood up suddenly, taking Tony with him who clung to him.

                “Rhodey!”

                “I’m not doing this in a chair,” Rhodey said, moving toward his bed. He put Tony down and then winced when something sharp poked him. Rhodey felt around.

                “Really, Tony?” Rhodey said exasperated. It was small silver screw.

                “I was wondering where that went.” Tony took it from him, paused and then tossed it somewhere over Rhodey’s shoulder.

                “Hey!”

                “More important things to do,” Tony grinned. Rhodey kissed him just so he would shut up, but he got the feeling that Tony was going to be talker in bed too. When they were half naked, Tony spoke up hesitantly.

                “Hey, Rhodey.”

                “Yeah?” Rhodey said, head bent on making Tony feel good as he nipped Tony’s neck and left a neat little mark.

                “Oh,” Tony moaned. “I, uh. Be gentle.”

                “I will,” and Rhodey pressed a series of kisses across Tony’s collarbone.

                “I mean it,” Tony said, hands in Rhodey’s hair. “I’m a virgin.”

                Rhodey froze.

                “Tony.”

                “Oh, come on! No stopping. Not when we finally got this far!”

                “I’m going to hell,” Rhodey groaned out loud against Tony’s skin.

                “Don’t you mean heaven? I’m going to make you see stars.”


End file.
